gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Forget You
Forget You est chantée à l'origine par Cee-Lo Green. Le véritable titre de la chanson est F*ck You, pour ne pas créer de scandale, Glee a donc décidé de changer le titre. Elle est interprétée dans l'épisode "Chantons Sous La Pluie" par Holly Holiday accompagnée des New Directions, exceptée Rachel Berry. Cette chanson s'est classée première du Billboard Hot 100. Paroles Holly (Brittany, Santana & Quinn) : I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! (Oo, oo, ooo) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (Ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! (Oo, oo, ooo) Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's a XBox and I'm more an Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shhh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! (Oo, oo, ooo) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (Ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! (Oo, oo, ooo) Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shhh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Oooh I really hate you right now I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! (Oo, oo, ooo) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (Ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! (Oo, oo, ooo) Mercedes & Artie (Brittany, Santana & Quinn) : Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Holly (Brittany, Santana & Quinn) : (Uh!) Whhhy? (Uh!) Whhhy? (Uh!) Whhhy baby? (Oh!) I love you (oh!) I still love you. (Oooh!) I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! (Oo, oo, ooo) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (Ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! (Oo, oo, ooo) Anecdotes *Cee-Lo et Gwyneth Paltrow l'ont chantée en duo lors des Grammys Awards. *Dans un épisode du Saturday Night Live, l'humoriste et imitateur Keenan Thompson a interprété une version humoristique de cette dont une phrase disant "Gwyneth Paltrow song from Glee by Cee Lo Green". *Classée n°15 par les internautes aux Glee France Awards dans la catégorie "Chanson préférée de la saison 2". Videos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions